The Cedars-Sinai SCOR program is a continuation of a decade of research in ischemic heart disease. As in the past, the program emphasizes achievement of solutions to the most important problems in clinical ischemic heart disease with the duration of the grant proposal. As longterm goals, we seek solution to three questions: 1) Can coronary disease be detected prior to symptoms? 2) Can the immediate risk of infarction and sudden death be quantitated? 3) Can morbidity and mortality in acute infarction be reached? The development of solution to these questions requires a broad based animal and clinical research program, with major emphasis upon the development and application of new technology. This grant therefore, includes new technology for quantitating segmental wall motion and regional ejection fraction, regional coronary and collateral blood flow, regional myocardial perfusion, right and left ventricular volumes and ejection fractions, creative kinase metabolism, and coronary artery stenosis. Specific advances in the past 12 months include the development of automated methods for quantifying segmental wall motion by echocardiography, quantitative measurement of thallium images, development of peripheral venous left ventricular angiography, and lysis of coronary thrombosis during acute myocardial infaction in man. These new methods offer the potential of solving each of the above questions within the duration of the SCOR program, and suggest major advances toward prevention of acute infarction and sudden death may be possible.